Coming of Age: A Sorceresses Tale
by Missie
Summary: This is an alternate reality romance between my favorite couple, Serena and Darien. It's a little strange, and definitely very mushy. Please R&R.


Hello. This was actually the first fic I ever wrote. At my sisters insistance I have finally uploaded it. It's sorta weird with a little OOC and definitely an alternate, but not too different, reality. I'm just curious to see what people think of it. Flame it or Praise it, I just wanna know your reactions.  
  
Disclaimer: Ooooh, oooh, guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd have that apartment in Tokyo I've been saving up for, now wouldn't I? Ah well, maybe I'll inherit Sailor Moon, is that even possible? Anyways, now you know, I don't own it. Please don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
Coming of Age, a Sorceresses Tale.  
  
Serena walked through a thick fog. Her eyes looked around wildly for a sign of  
life, of anything familiar at all. She was startled by a voice calling her from some unknown  
location.   
  
"Serena,......Serena."  
  
Serena knew that she had to find the source of the voice. She turned and ran  
towards the area the voice had come from. "I'm coming, I'm coming, please don't go."  
Suddenly the fog cleared and she found herself face to face with a beautiful lady.  
"Wh...who are you?" asked Serena.   
  
"I, Serena, am Queen Serenity, and I have come to talk to you, my daughter."  
  
"Me? Your daughter? How is that possible?"  
  
"A long time ago there was a terrible battle and I sent you to Earth to be reborn so  
you could start over...but let's not talk of that right now. I have come to bestow a great  
gift on you. I will give you your birth right, the power of a great sorceress. You must  
work resolutely to learn how to use your powers correctly. Eventually you will become  
the ultimate warrior and fulfill your destiny."  
  
"My destiny?"  
  
"I cannot tell you of that, only that I am proud of you and I know you will become  
a wise and caring person."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Serenity. I will love you always...mother."  
  
"Good bye, Serena, my daughter."  
  
With that Queen Serenity disappeared leaving Serena alone once more, but Serena  
was not afraid. She could feel the power of her newly acquired magic coursing through  
her veins. She sighed quietly to herself, then suddenly...  
  
"Serena, get up, it's nearly eight o'clock!"  
  
Serena hopped out of bed. A dream, it had been only a dream. She looked at her  
clock. It was seven forty-five. "Wahhhhh, oh no, I'm gonna be late again...Why didn't  
somebody wake me up?" Serena rushed around getting ready. She rushed into the  
bathroom, took a brisk shower, dried her hair, got dressed, pulled up her hair in the usual  
"meatball" style, brushed her teeth and scrambled out the door. Fifteen seconds later she  
was back to get her lunch. She turned and once again flung herself out the door and  
sprinted down the street, hoping she could get there before the accursed bell rang.   
  
Surprisingly Serena got there with a few minutes to spare. She walked into the  
classroom, her chest heaving, and looked up to see everyone staring at her their mouths  
wide open. "What," thought Serena, "do I have a humongous zit or something?" She  
walked over to Amy who had not seen her come in, her nose stuck in a book as usual.  
Serena tapped her on the shoulder. "Amy, do you know why everyone is staring at me  
today?'  
  
Amy looked at Serena and gasped. "Serena, what did you do?"  
  
"What, Serena said, confused, what is it?"  
  
"Well Serena, in case you hadn't noticed your hair is...silver."  
  
Now it was Serena's turn to gasp. Her hair was silver? It must have happened over  
night, Serena had no time to glance in the mirror that morning. No wonder everyone had  
been staring at her, she must look completely bizarre with silver hair at such a young age.  
What would her parents think, how was she going to explain this to them? She rushed to  
the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough her hair had turned a gleaming silver  
color. How could this happen? Come to think of it the lady in her dream had silver hair as  
well. Could this have anything to do with her dream? No way, that's just not possible.  
  
Serena's thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. "Ahhhh, now I'm late for  
class." She rushed back to class and sat at her desk hoping no one had noticed her  
untimely arrival.  
  
"Serena, you're late," said Miss Haruna.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. H, but I was in the bathroom."  
  
Ms. Haruna looked up at Serena and her mouth fell open. She stayed this way for  
what seemed like minutes and hours to Serena before sitting down at her desk abruptly  
and saying, "Very well Serena, I will not give you detention."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The first few classes flew by for Serena who was day-dreaming more than usual.  
She was roused when Ms. Haruna announced a pop quiz in Math. Serena groaned, a quiz,  
in Math? That was her worse subject. She didn't think she could stand bringing another  
awful grade home to her mother. Please, she thought, please let me ace this test.   
  
The tests were handed out. Oh no, thought Serena, not algebra. She looked at her  
paper hopelessly, trying to make sense of the cryptic pattern of numbers and letters before  
her. She was surprised that while looking at them she could understand what it meant and  
how to solve the equations. She smiled triumphantly. She understood. Her pencil flew  
over the paper, her brain working faster than the speed of light. Serena finished the test  
before the end of class and sat at her seat still smiling victoriously.  
  
"Okay, please hand in your tests to me as you walk out the door. I will try to grade  
them over lunch and return them to you before you leave today. You are dismissed."  
  
Somehow Serena managed to get through lunch with her friends. Lita and Mina  
couldn't believe what had happened to her hair. She had to tell them at least five times that  
she did not dye it and that she had no clue how it happened. Mina kept pulling on her hair  
to make sure it was real and Lita commented that no dye could look that natural. Finally  
they stopped bugging Serena and asked her to meet them at the temple later to visit Raye.  
Raye was a friend of theirs that went to a private school. Serena agreed come. The bell  
rang for class and she hurried back to class.  
  
If Serena had been paying attention she would have noticed that Ms. Haruna kept  
throwing her incredulous looks and shaking her head. The rest of the school day went by  
uneventfully for Serena. Everyone had gotten used to her hair by the end of the day and  
they all agreed it made her look more gorgeous than she already had been and also a lot  
more mature. Finally the last bell rang. Serena jumped joyously from her desk. Yes!  
Freedom at last.  
  
"As you leave I will hand out your quizzes, make sure you show them to your  
parents."   
  
Ms. Haruna's words brought Serena down from her euphoric place in the clouds.  
She knew that she had seemed to do a good job, but what if she had been wrong? She  
really didn't need a failing grade right now. Especially when she was still trying to figure  
out what to say to her parents about her hair. She sighed to herself and went to grab her  
quiz. She took it from Ms. Haruna but didn't dare look at it yet. She really couldn't take it  
if she had majorly screwed up this quiz. Finally, after walking for a while, she dared to  
look at her score. At first she was sure she had misread the score. She looked at the paper  
again. No, she was right. Serena jumped up in the air and yelled happily. An A+. She had  
gotten an A+. This was amazing. She had to show Andrew.   
  
Serena raced down the street to the arcade, a joyous smile on her face. She ran  
into the arcade calling for Andrew. He had to be the first to see this. Andrew would really  
understand how much it meant to her. Serena had spent hours talking to Andrew, pouring  
her heart out to the boy who was like an older brother to her.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Andrew called to her, "What's up? You look ecstatic. Oh, and  
your hair looks great."  
  
"You're never going to believe this, but I got an A+ on my Math quiz today."  
  
"You're right, I don't believe it, show me."  
  
Serena handed him the paper, watching the expression on his face go from shocked  
to amazed. He looked up at her smiling widely.  
  
"Wow, Serena, I'm so proud of you. I always knew you had it in you. This is  
great."  
  
"Thank you Andrew. Well I have to go now. I want to show this to my Mom.  
Good bye!"  
  
"Bye Serena!"   
  
Serena turned and walked happily out the doors. Unfortunately she wasn't  
watching where she was going and walked straight into a certain young man. To most  
women he was a handsome man with ebony colored hair and piercing dark blue eyes but  
to Serena he was the most conceited jerk she had ever met.   
  
"Whoa, Meatball Head, what did you do? Trip into a shelf and knock a bucket of  
bleach on your head?"  
  
"No...Well, Darien, you know how much I love our little chats but I really have to  
go, I have to show my Mom my quiz grade."  
  
"What? Did you get another F?"  
  
"No, I got an A+. Well, gotta book it."  
  
Serena skipped off leaving a shocked Darien behind her. Serena got an A+?  
What's with her hair? Silver? Somehow it seemed to suit her and make her look mature  
and majestic. Oh well. He had better go see Andrew for a while.  
  
Meanwhile Serena was having revelations of her own. A while after leaving Darien  
she had been walking through the park when she had been attacked by a horrible monster.  
Usually Serena would have run off, frightened, but now she felt angry that such a creature  
would attack her. The creature was crouching in front of her, as if ready to pounce.  
Serena went from angry to furious. Before she had time to contemplate her actions she  
attacked the monster herself. She felt a slight tingling in her finger tips. She positioned  
both hands in front of her, holding her fingers outstretched. She felt the energy leaving her  
hands and shooting towards the monster. Immediately after being hit the monster  
disintegrated into a pile of dust. Wow, thought Serena, Did I do that? What's happening  
to me?  
  
Now she remembered all about the dream and knew the full extent of her powers.  
She also knew what to do about her hair. Once again she drew energy to her hands. Then  
she combed her hands through her hair. It miraculously turned the same blonde that it had  
been her entire life. Serena walked home brooding over her new-found strength. She knew  
she had better hurry so she started jogging. She had to see her Mom, change her clothes  
and meet her friends at the temple all in one hour. She whisked through the door and was  
pounced on by her Mom, who had been waiting for her.  
  
"Serena, I want you to show me that quiz right now. Ms. Haruna called and said it  
was important that I see it but she wouldn't tell me what your score was."  
  
Serena had an excellent idea. She put on a mask of tragedy. "Do I really have to  
Mom?" She pretended to be worried about the stern look on her Mom's face. "If you say  
so, I guess, just don't be mad at me." Pretending to be extremely nervous she handed her  
Mom the paper, keeping her head down as if ashamed of her grade. Her mom sighed and  
looked at the paper and her eyes got wide, then...  
  
THUNK!  
  
Serena's mom fainted. Serena laughed, then went into the kitchen to get a pitcher  
of water. She poured the water over her mom's head. Her mom gasped and jumped up.   
  
"I had a really strange dream, I dreamed that you actually passed a test. Thank you  
for waking me up, I have to finish cleaning the house." -Serena sweatdrops-  
  
"Uh, Mom...I actually DID pass a test." She handed her mom the test that had  
dropped on the floor. Luckily, this time her mom didn't faint. She wrapped Serena in a  
large bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I'm so proud of you. I think you deserve a treat after this. You can  
have anything you want as long as it's within reason."  
  
Serena thought for a while before she came to a decision. "Hey, could I dye my  
hair silver?"  
  
Her mom looked at her for awhile before saying, "If that's what you want. I think  
silver might actually look good on you. Just make sure you have it dyed somewhere  
professional." She handed Serena forty dollars.  
  
"Oh, and Mom, I'm going over to Raye's temple in a half an hour."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Serena went up to her room to change out of her school uniform. She put on a pair  
of tan khaki pants and a white tee-shirt with a pink bunny on it. She took down her hair  
and brushed it out before putting back in odangos. Finally she walked down stairs and  
waved a cheerful goodbye to her mom. She walked block away before once again running  
her hands over her hair. It turned back to the silver color it had been before.  
  
When she finally made it to the temple she found that she was early for once. Raye was  
amazed.   
  
"What happened to you, Meatball Head? Your hair is silver and you're early. Are  
you sure that you're Serena, not some impostor?"  
  
  
Serena giggled and gossiped with Raye for awhile, waiting for the gang to show  
up. When they finally came it was agreed that they should all go to the mall. Serena, who  
had forty dollars in her pocket, thought this was an excellent idea. She and her friends  
walked in circles round the mall talking and occasionally stopping to buy something. They  
were just circling the mall for the fifth time when Serena saw it, the perfect dress. Luckily  
it was only thirty-two dollars. She bought it and then went to Payless to find a pair of  
shoes to go with it.   
  
Exhausted, Serena and her friends slumped down at a table in the food court.  
Serena spent her last fifty cents on a candy bar. While she and her friends munched away  
on their snacks Raye had an excellent idea.   
  
"Why doesn't everyone spend the night at my house tonight? There's a new teen  
club opening and they have a karaoke contest tonight." Everyone agreed that Raye would  
probably win. Her voice was amazing.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea, I love to sing." Serena was the first to agree. The rest of  
the group sweatdropped. Serena sing? People would running over each other to get out of  
the club.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Lita agreed.  
  
"Hey, ya know I'm there," chimed Mina.  
  
"I don't know you guys," said Amy, "I'm only a few chapters ahead, I really  
should be studying." -group sweatdrops-  
  
"Awww, c'mon Ames, you have the entire weekend to study, enjoy your Friday  
night," coaxed Serena.  
  
"Oh, I guess so. I'll study extra Saturday."  
  
"OK, so it's decided. Call your parents to get permission then come to the temple  
and we'll go together to the club."  
  
Serena called her mom. Her mom, still in an overjoyed state, agreed to let her  
spend the night. The rest of the girls who had parents were allowed to stay the night as  
well. The girls went home to grab their overnight things and met back at Raye's temple.   
  
Everyone agreed that they should leave for the club right away so they quickly  
changed into their clothes. Mina was wearing an orange half-length shirt and a short white  
skirt. Raye was wearing a red tube top and a pair of black stretch pants. Lita was wearing  
a white halter top and a pair of forest green velvet flares. Amy was wearing dark blue  
shorts and a dark blue spaghetti strap top. Serena outshone everyone though, she was  
wearing the dress she had bought earlier. It was a short sky blue dress that came down  
well above her knees and showed off her long legs. It set off her silver hair nicely and  
seemed to shimmer when she moved.   
  
They entered the club and were all immediately asked to dance then whisked away  
by their partners. Serena danced with many people but found none of them very  
interesting. She danced for a long time becoming more and more conscious of the heat and  
stuffiness of the club. Finally she gave up dancing and headed towards the refreshments.  
She took a cup of punch and smelled it apprehensively. Serena may have been ditzy, but  
she wasn't stupid. It didn't smell like alcohol. She took a cautious sip. Yes, the punch was  
safe. She quickly downed the rest of the glass and looked around for either a table or one  
of her friends.   
  
Meanwhile Darien was bored too. He had asked a few people to dance but found  
no one he liked. After awhile he had found a table at the back of the club and was resting  
his feet.   
  
Serena glanced at Darien uncertainly. Did she want to risk asking him if she could  
sit? She really didn't want that jerks company but she was exhausted. Anyway, Darien  
wasn't that bad, was he?  
  
Serena came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me Darien, may I  
sit here?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Meatball Head."  
  
Darien was stunned. Serena looked amazing. That dress was perfect for her. Wow.  
Had she always been so beautiful, why had he been so blind.? He was even more amazed  
at what Serena did next. In a few quick movements she pulled out her bobby pins and let  
her hang loose. Now her long hair reached to her feet. Her hair sparkled as if it was real  
silver. Darien could only stare.  
  
"There," she said triumphantly, "Now you can't call me Meatball Head anymore."  
  
"Wow, Mea..Serena, you look gorgeous."  
  
"Really? Thank you Darien, no one's ever told me that before."  
  
Darien watched Serena for awhile before asking her if she wanted to dance. Serena  
immediately forgot her exhaustion and accepted excitedly. Darien brought her to the dance  
floor just as a slow song began. Serena found herself encased in a pair of warm arms. She  
sighed quietly and leaned her head against Darien's shoulders.  
  
Wow, thought Serena, I feel so warm and protected. It also feels so familiar, like a  
memory I've forgotten. From long ago. They continued dancing, ignoring the world  
around them. Caring only for the one in front of them. Darien quickly found himself  
drowning in Serena's fathomless blue eyes. Suddenly the music stopped and a voice came  
over the speakers. "The karaoke contest will begin in five minutes, will all who intend to  
join please come to the desk next to the stage and sign up."  
  
Serena looked at Darien, her eyes a little sad. "Darien, I'm going to sing..." She  
trailed off, sad at having to leave. Darien looked down at her. "Okay, Serena."   
  
Serena signed up to sing. She was second to last. She looked through the titles.  
Hey, she thought, they have Broadway? I know exactly what to sing. This is so perfect.  
  
Raye was third to sing. She sang a short, fast paced song that really fit her  
personality. Her eyes were twinkling and her body moving to the music. Her voice was  
amazing and the crowd went wild. Finally it was Serena's turn. She walked onto the stage  
confidently. She flashed a grin at the crowd before starting the song.  
  
On my own, pretending he's beside me.  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,   
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver.  
All the lights are misty in the river.  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
  
And I know, it's only in my mind,   
That I'm talking to myself and not to him.  
And although I know that he is blind,   
Still I say there's a way for us!  
  
I love him, but when the nights are over,  
He is gone, the river's just a river.   
Without him, the world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
  
I love him, but everyday I'm learning,   
All my life, I've only been pretending.   
Without me his world will go on turning.  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.  
  
I love him, I love him, I love him........but only on my own.  
  
About halfway through the song Serena realized this song was describing her  
feelings towards Darien. She had then put all her pent-up emotions into the song, singing  
from her heart. The crowd stood amazed. There was a moment of silence after she  
stopped singing. Then the crowd broke out in tumultuous applause. Darien was shocked.  
Who would have thought that his little Meatball Head would have such an amazing voice.  
Wait a sec...his little Meatball Head? Where had that come from? C'mon Darien, a little  
voice in his head said, you know you like her, you've been head over heals ever since you  
met the girl.  
  
They were about to announce the winner of the karaoke contest. Everyone knew it  
would be Serena. Sure enough, it was. She got a twenty dollar coupon for a CD from the  
Sound Garden. She had just received her prize when a horrible, crashing sound came from  
the back of the club. It was another creepy monster. Serena took control, knowing she  
needed to get everyone out of the way so she could fight it. She grabbed the mic.  
  
"Everyone out, now! Single file and walk slowly." Serena commanded them, her  
voice ringing with authority. Her royal status made it so none of them could disobey her.  
No one except Darien that is. He came up to her and said, "By order of the Prince of  
Earth I command that you leave as well."  
  
Serena looked at him for a second before stating, "As Princess of The Moon I do  
not have to obey that command."  
  
Darien stared in awe as Serena defeated the monster. She turned and flashed him a  
V for Victory sign. "You...You're the Pr...Princess of the Moon?" Darien stuttered, not  
quite believing his ears.  
  
"Yes, of course, and you're the Prince of Earth? Do you have powers too?"  
  
"Well, if I do, I've never been able to use them."  
  
"Oh, well it looks like I'll be fighting all the monsters then. I have to go check on  
my friends."  
  
She exited and went to her friends. They were worried about her but Serena  
assured them that she was okay. When asked about the monster, she vaguely mumbled  
something about it being destroyed. She didn't tell them the truth, she felt she needed to  
keep this a secret; for the time being at least.   
  
They all went back to Raye's temple. Raye was first to notice the change in  
Serena's appearance. "Serena, why isn't your hair in meatballs?"   
  
"Well, I ran into Darien at the club and he called me meatball head, so I took them  
out."  
  
"Oooh, Darien is soooo cute, do you think he'd ever go out with me," Raye asked  
hopefully. Serena felt a tug at her heart. Why would she be jealous? He picked on her all  
the time. His comments stung her. Still, she couldn't forget the feeling of being in his arms  
on the dance floor or the look in his eyes when she had left to go sing. Yes, she knew she  
cared about him. Right now, though, she had bigger problems. How could she go on  
fighting monsters on her own? Serena sighed quietly. No one noticed this but Amy, who  
also noticed that Serena was being very quiet this evening. She made up her mind to ask  
Serena about it later, when the others were asleep.  
  
When Serena thought the others were asleep she got up and went outside. She  
stared at the Moon remorsefully. "Oh Mother, I don't know if I can do this. Can I be  
strong enough to defeat my enemies? What if one of my friends get hurt, I could never  
forgive myself." Amy stood behind her, listening. Mother? She knew that Serena wasn't  
talking about the mom she knew. Something was going on with Serena and she wanted to  
know what.  
  
Amy reached out and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena jumped, startled.  
"Do you think you could tell me what's wrong, Serena," Amy asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh Amy, thank you," Serena said. She told Amy the whole story. Serena was  
glad to tell someone. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her back. She  
smiled at Amy and they returned to their sleeping bags.  
  
  
***************Next Day******************  
  
Serena yawned and stretched. It was eight o'clock. She woke Raye and said that  
she was leaving. She walked down town to buy breakfast. she stopped in the arcade.  
"Good morning, Andrew," she called happily, "Can I get some breakfast please?"   
  
"Sure, Serena, what do you want?"  
  
"Could I have some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast please?"  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Um, and a cup of cocoa as well please."  
  
Andrew smiled. That was more like his Serena. He had been surprised that she had  
wanted so little for breakfast. That was not like Serena at all. She had wanted cocoa  
though, so nothing could be too wrong with her. He brought Serena her food. To his  
surprise she didn't wolf it down in a few bites. Instead she ate slowly and with impeccable  
manners. Serena had just finished her meal and was peacefully sipping her mug of cocoa  
when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Wow, Meatball Head, you're up early, it's amazing, I should go alert the press,  
that's headline news." Serena fervently wished she had worn her hair in a ponytail that  
morning. A look of pain flashed through her eyes which Darien noticed guiltily. What had  
happened to the Darien of last night? Why was he so mean to her?  
  
"Darien, don't you have a heart? Can't you see I'm not in the mood for your  
stupid comments right now. I have too many other things on my mind then to worry about  
what you say to me. Until you treat me with respect I demand that you leave me in  
peace."   
  
With that Serena paid Andrew and stormed out of the arcade. Darien looked after  
her. "She is so cute when she's angry," said Darien. Andrew looked at Darien startled.  
"Wha...what did you say?" "You mean I just said that out loud?" "So the Great and  
Mighty Darien has a crush on our little Meatball headed friend, huh?" "Um....," said  
Darien, blushing. "This is perfect, you should tell Serena, she's has it bad for you."  
"Really?" "Yeah, why do you think she spends so much time at the arcade?"   
  
"Anyway Darien," said Andrew seriously, "you had better apologize to her. I think  
you really hurt her feelings today."  
  
"Yes, you're right."  
  
Darien left the arcade, looking for Serena he headed toward the park. He finally  
saw her sitting in a gazebo. He gasped when he saw she was crying. He also saw a  
monster creeping up on her about to attack.  
  
"Serena, watch out," he yelled. Serena looked around then screamed. She knew  
she could not move in time. Darien gasped. He had to save her. He felt something form in  
his hand. Without thinking about it he threw it at the monster. He then ran and took  
Serena out of harms way. Serena opened her eyes to find herself not dead, but being  
carried in a strong pair of arms. Serena looked up to see Darien looking down at her with  
a worried expression in his eyes.   
  
"I take it you learned how to use your powers. Thank you for saving me." Serena  
smiled at him gratefully. Darien was lost in the beauty of her smile and the sincerity in her  
eyes.  
  
"Uh, anytime Serena."  
  
"Anyway, what did you hit it with."  
  
Darien thought for a while, that was a good question. He hadn't stopped to look  
before he threw it. He thought for a while longer before deciding what it must have been.  
"It was a rose."  
  
"Oh," said Serena. Then she realized she was still in his arms. "Uh, Darien, you can  
put me down now." Darien put her down almost reluctantly. Serena noticed this but  
dismissed the thought immediately. Why would Darien like a flaky, klutzy, whinny brat  
like me? I bet he could have any girl he wanted. Darien noticed the look sad look on  
Serena's face.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Serena turned her face away from him, looking down at the ground dejectedly.  
"It's nothing Darien, don't worry about it." Darien put a finger under her chin and lifted  
her head to meet his gaze. "Serena, I want you to know that if you ever have a problem  
you can tell me, I'll be there for you." "Really," asked Serena her eyes hopeful. "Really,"  
he said. Before he new what was happening Darien found himself bending down and  
catching Serena in an earth shattering kiss. He kissed with all the emotion he had inside.  
He was surprised when he found Serena returning the kiss with an equal amount of fervor.  
  
When they broke for air Darien realized what he'd done. Serena was four years  
younger than him. She couldn't possibly care for him. She probably had another boyfriend  
anyway. He had gotten carried away in the moment. Plus he really couldn't stand the pain  
of being left alone again. Meanwhile Serena was in a dream like daze. Darien had kissed  
her! Oh this had to be a dream, things this wonderful never happen in real life.   
  
Darien looked at Serena mournfully. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to kiss  
you...I...I'm sorry." Serena felt her heart break in half. She managed to say "It's okay," in  
a broken voice before turn around and running home, tears streaming down her face.  
Serena spent the rest of the day in her room crying, then finally she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
For the rest of the week Darien and Serena avoided each other, steering clear of  
places they might of met the other. Serena became depressed and moody. Her friends  
could do nothing to cheer her up and she wouldn't tell them what was wrong. Finally on  
Saturday she broke down and went to the arcade in hope of catching a glimpse of Darien.  
Darien, who was avoiding her, was not there. Andrew noticed the depressed look in  
Serena's eyes and called.  
  
"Hey Serena, what's up, you look so sad."  
  
"Andrew, I wish I could tell you...but I don't know, I'm so confused right now."  
  
"Awww, c'mon Serena, you can tell me anything."  
  
Serena looked at him. She needed to tell someone, why not Andrew? He had  
always been there for her before, and he was here for her now. She related the story of the  
kiss to him and then broke down and started crying.  
  
"Serena," Andrew said, "I think you need to tell Darien how you feel."  
  
"But that's just it Andrew, I don't know how I feel."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Serena," Andrew asked looking her in the eye, "I think  
you do."  
  
Serena searched her heart for a minute before replying slowly, "You're right  
Andrew, I do know, I love him. I have to find him and tell him, before I lose him forever."  
Serena rushed out the door and towards the park. She could sense Darien there using her  
magical powers. Darien's aura was the one the stood out most in her mind. She followed   
her mind to a secluded spot in the middle of the rose gardens. There he was, sitting on a  
bench, staring off in to space. Serena walked over to him and placed a hand on his  
shoulder. He jumped up and looked around to see Serena.  
  
"Darien, I....," she started but he cut her off.  
  
"Serena, before you say another word there's something I need to tell you. You  
may not want to hear it but I have to tell you the truth. Serena, I love you."  
  
"You do?" she asked, but only needed to look in his eyes to find her answer.  
"Darien, I....," she started again but this time she felt herself vanish into thin air. When she  
could see again she found herself in a room that resembled a throne room in the days of  
old. In front of her sat a magnificent woman with long red hair and fang like teeth.  
  
"Welcome, Princess Serenity, It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is  
Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse."  
  
Serena looked confused. "I can hear you, but you are not truly talking, what's  
going on?"  
  
"I prefer to using telepathy to actually speaking, it's so much easier."  
  
Serena concentrated, then sent back, using telepathy herself, "Why am I here, what  
are you planning to do to me?"  
  
"Oh, I plan on killing you, you have been destroying my monsters making it  
impossible for me to take over the world."  
  
"If you were planning on killing me why haven't you done so already?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm using you as bait for your little boy toy. Once we get rid of  
him, you will be dispensable and I shall get rid of you too."  
  
"Nooooo, Darien, you can't hurt him, you just can't."  
  
"Enough of your whining, it will get you no where. Guards, take her to her cell."  
  
Serena was dragged away by two of Queen Beryl's monsters. She was dumped  
roughly into a stone room. She tried everything in her power to break out of the cell but it  
was guarded by a powerful magic spell. Then she tired to send Darien a telepathic  
message telling him not to come but couldn't reach him because he was too far away.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was searching for Serena. He had freaked out when she had  
first disappeared but soon had figured out why. Using a trick much like Serena's he had  
focused in on her aura but instead of walking by foot he had gathered his energy and  
teleported to approximately where she was.   
  
Suddenly a voice cut through his thoughts, "You're right on time Prince  
Endymion, we've been expecting you. Get him boys." Immediately he was surrounded by  
a dozen or so monsters. He fought them bravely but knew he would be no match for them.  
  
Serena had sensed his presence since he had arrived in the Negaworld. She was  
curled up in a corner crying as she felt his aura becoming weaker and weaker. I never even  
told him I loved him, she thought. I need to tell him before I lose the chance. Darien was  
lost under a heap of monsters. "Darien," Serena called to him using her new found  
telepathy. "Serena," he called back incredulously. "Darien, I needed to tell you this, Darien  
I love you," Serena sent to him, just before his aura was extinguished.  
  
Serena fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She put her hands over heart.  
"Darien," she whispered, "My love." Her body was enveloped in a white light. When the  
light disappeared Serena was gone and standing in her place was Princess Serenity. She  
was holding the Silver Crystal in front of her and a golden crescent moon symbol was  
emblazoned on her forehead.  
  
Her sadness was replaced with anger as she thought of Queen Beryl. She lifted the  
crystal over her head and disappeared from her cell, appearing before Queen Beryl. "You  
are going to pay for what you have done to Endymion," Serenity said, a cold glint in her  
eyes. She brought the silver crystal in front of her, Beryl did the same with her hands.  
Their powers met in the middle of the room, Serenity's a blazing white and Beryl's a cold  
black. Neither one was stronger than the other. Serenity thought of Endymion, he died  
trying to save her, she would avenge his death. She called on the words she knew would  
destroy the evil queen. It would most likely kill her in the process.   
  
If she died she could join Endymion and they would be happy together. She lifted  
the Silver Crystal over her head and yelled, "Lunar Force." The room was lit with an  
intense light. Beryl was slaughtered. Serenity became Serena again. Devoid of all energy  
Serena fell to her knees and crawled over to where Darien lay. She lay her head on his  
chest. "Now we can be together, my love," she whispered, before completely losing  
consciousness.  
  
This was how Darien found her when he awoke a few hours later. Her took her  
pulse and was relieved when he felt a very soft beating. He placed one hand on her  
forehead and the other over her heart. Slowly he fed her his energy, hoping against  
everything that she would be all right. He went on in this way for what seemed like an  
eternity. He was starting to lose hope when he felt Serena stir under his hand. He looked  
down to see her smiling at him, her azure eyes glowing with love.  
  
"Darien," she whispered, "You saved me again."  
  
"Of course I did," he replied, "and I'd save you a million times more."  
  
Darien bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Finally they reluctantly pulled  
apart.   
  
"Promise me Darien, promise me one thing,"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Please, never leave me."  
  
"Never."  
  
************Next Week*************  
  
Serena had finally explained the whole story to her friends. She had felt they  
needed an explanation. It took her awhile as her friends wanted every detail. She decided  
not to tell her parents. Finally she and Darien had time to see each other. It had been a  
busy week but they both felt that they needed time with each other. They agreed to meet  
at the arcade and decide where to go from there.  
  
They walked in hand in hand. Andrew noticed this and smiled. "Hey guys, I see  
you finally got together." He winked at them. Serena and Darien just looked at each other  
lovingly.  
  
Suddenly a scream sounded outside. "Aaaahhh, monster!"   
  
Serena looked at Darien. "Here we go again," she said.   
  
"Just as long as I'm with you."   
  
_The End_  
  
Like it? Hate it? Out to kill me for torturing you with my awful writing skills? Which ever, please review.   
  
-Missie (the hopeless loser who likes to write) Motomiya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
